Molecular and enzymatic properties of fibrinoligase (i.e. thrombin and calcium ion activated blood coagulation Factor XIII) will be intensively studied. Differential diagnosis of a number of hemorrhagic conditions in the family of disorders of fibrin stabilization will be perfected.